fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Solstice Conquest War Vermeledora
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★|image = |titles = The Ladder To Heaven|names = S.C.W. Vermele, Solstice Vermele|species = Elder Dragon|habitats = Radiant Peak|size = Gargantuan|relations = Vermeledora|move = God's Justice|elements = It uses an unknown element.|ailments = An unknown blight that ties to it's element.|weaknesses = Any element combined with |creator = User:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) (Vermeledora by User:AviarTheAssassin), adopted by Dinoman0310}}The Solstice Conquest War Vermeledora is an even bigger version of Vermeledora created by T1GREXHUNTER for Monster Hunter Eko Frontier. Explanation A very big, very old Vermeledora spoken of in legends as the literal ladder to Heaven. Their skin has turned pale with age, and their powers have grown sharp. Aesthetic Differences Old Fanon Vermeledora for comparison: http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Vermeledora Their spikes are longer than before, and their claws are much longer. Their skin is completely desaturated, being white in the lightest parts, and light gray in the darker. They have two massive rows of spines going down their body from their shoulders. A webbing binds the spines on either side together. Their arms (excluding their hands) are surrounded by aurora-like bands. Rather than glowing magenta, their chest glows the colors of an aurora. Their eyes change to different colors of the aurora. Habitat Solstice Vermeledora can only be fought in the Radiant Peak. How to Unlock You must kill ten Vermeledora, kill ten Ebony Kushala Daora, and have at least twenty Elder Dragons tamed. For the quest to appear, you must not have a companion active, since this quest must be done alone. Intro The hunter walks into the highest plateau of the Radiant Peak, only to find massive stone spikes coming out of the ground. When they touch one of the spikes, the entire plateau shakes, and the spikes retreat into the ground. The entire mountain begins to rumble, and a massive white shape breaks the ground sending up a thick dust cloud. Through the dust, the hunter sees bright rainbow lights rising to the sky. When the dust clears, the hunter sees a giant white tail. As they look up, all they see is white and a glowing rainbow light. They look as far up as they can, and the monster's long neck disappears into the clouds. The neck begins to dip down, revealing a massive head. The hunter's eyes meet the monster's, and the beast releases a roar so loud that the ground of the map cracks apart. The hunter draws their weapon as the monsters begins to bite down, and the fight begins. Attacks The Solstice Vermeledora shares attacks with Vermeledora. Aurora Slam- Solstice Vermeledora will pull it's arm back as if it's about to punch, then it will open it's hand and slam it into the ground, sending aurora-like bands out of the ground in the direction each claw is pointing. Aurora Lake- Solstice Vermeledora's chest will glow, then send a beam of aurora energy into the ground that covers the area in aurora energy. This energy slows the hunter's movements and inflicts them with the unknown element. Aurora Solstice- Solstice Vermeledora will slam it's wrist into the ground, and rays of aurora bands will shoot out around the area. Aurora Hologram- Solstice Vermeledora will fire a beam of aurora energy into the ground, forming a hologram of Kushala Daora, Harudomerugu, or Guanzorumu that will attack normally, but once they hit you they will inflict the unknown element then disappear. God's Justice- Solstice Vermeledora will gather aurora energy and fire a beam of it into the sky, causing multiple auroras to form. Each aurora sends rays of aurora energy down onto the area for five minutes. More to be added soon... BGM/Theme Battle BGM/Theme Special Ending BGM/Theme No music plays when you kill Solstice Vermeledora. Death Scene Solstice Vermeledora will stumble, and will begin to slip on it's own blood. In pain, it looks at the hunter, who has a somewhat saddened look on their face. The color in it's eyes will fade, turning them black. Solstice Vermeledora continues to slip, nearing the edge of the plateau. It's chest color turns red, and it's chest begins to slowly drip blood. It looks at the ledge behind it, and takes a few steps back. The aurora energy overwhelms Solstice Vermeledora, cutting the skin off of it's chest and arms. The thick tissue falls to the ground, and Vermeledora takes it's last step. and it falls of the ledge. The hunter hears a huge crash and runs to the ledge. When they look down, they see the massive corpse of Solstice Vermeledora in a grove of cherry blossom trees. The hunter looks for a second, then leaves the ledge, only to return holding several magenta flowers. They throw the flowers off the ledge and watches them land of Vermeldora's head. Suddenly a great ladder of aurora energy comes from the sky and touches the ground in front of the Solstice Vermeledora. The monster's body begins to turn into a white light, and the hunter watches the light race up the stairs into the sky. The screen fades to black as the hunter walks away from the ledge. Armor Will be added when Vermeledora is done. Notes * This Vermeledora was based on the concept of a World Eater Vermeledora I thought of. * They are so large that you can climb on them and see above the clouds if you reach their head. * They are climbed like a colossus from Shadow of the Colossus. Category:Elder Dragon Category:Monster Creation Category:Solstice Conquest War Category:Giant Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:T1GREXHUNTER (10 Years of Hunting) Category:Dinoman0310